Demon Summoning Gone Wrong
by SnowTime
Summary: Unexpected things do not occur in only life, some of them occur in the afterlife. Well, they were formerly part of the demon clan, so this was to be expected? The heroes are rather relieved at any rate. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academy or The Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **A/N: Because why not, they were former demons~ And short like always**

 **Man, it's Dolor here and then Drole on AO3...**

* * *

 **Oneshot**

* * *

There were always those people out there, who have a power too strong for them to handle (or has no idea what to do with their life) and thus they would turn to be villains. Most times they end up caught fast and jailed before they could do any infamous deed. Other times, the truly headache-inducing ones would cause damage permanent (mental or physical) for years to come.

This was one of them.

In fits of insane laughter and rubble all around as blood flowed from his arms, a villain and his gang stood with hostages. If the situation wasn't so dire, people would facepalm at the stereotypical act.

"What is this guy's quirk? It has to be blood-related for him to do this." Hawk fluttered his wings agitatedly as they tried to find a weak point to take down the group and save the hostages.

"They dug up his profile just now, it's 'summoning'. Mostly small objects…" A sidekick reported and people just looked both more wary and confused. The cliche in stories of using blood for summoning usually isn't for good things. But blood for small objects? Doesn't sound like a nice payoff.

"My quirk is summoning! But I shall use my very life and summon great beings to do my bidding! Demons! I will never be looked down again!" The villain was clearly losing his mind with the loss of blood… How would draining himself of blood and killing himself work? Besides that point, are demons even counted among 'small objects'?

But against all expectations, the blood started to glow and work as intended: Summoning Demons.

The first… was huge, that was the simplest word to describe it. Gigantic, humanoid, _so very blue_ , and has another pair of arms. On the plus side, he looked as confused as they did and intelligent enough to converse hopefully. _(How is this a small object?)_

The second… holy shit, were those tentacles? Japan was very (in)famous for their strange porn, but that did not mean they want a real-life tentacle play. _On live TV_. All they could make out from the green tentacles was a pretty, and childish face with a head full of red hair. If only the tentacles were taken away, she would be perfectly cute and normal… _(Again, where is this a small object? Smaller it may be, but small it is not.)_

The blue demon looked at his fellow demon and asked, "Do you know what's going on?" He spoke very politely, unlike his scary appearance. But the accent he spoke in was something they couldn't pinpoint. _(Does demon summoning even take into account the summoner's ethnicity?)_

Tentacle-demon just shook her head, "If this is the afterlife, it's a very strange one." _(So says the one that looks like something out of an_ ero _game.)_

"Demons! I summoned you! Kill those heroes!" The man was slowly passing out from blood loss, but not before he issued that last 'command'.

The two 'demons' faced each other and let loose a long-suffering sigh.

Tentacle demon's tentacles slowly unwrapped, revealing her… or rather, his beautiful wings and all to the spectators as he floated.

"Well, although one of my dreams was the destruction of humankind," Everyone stiffened in preparation to fight back. "That was before. Besides, why would I listen to some dumb human ordering me around?" The demon flaps his wings and yawns, before his face settled back into what must be his default face: smirking.

"Allow us to introduce myself. Humans know me as the First Fairy King, my title during my time with the demon clan is "Gloxinia the Repose", which must be the reason why I was summoned. I am no longer part of that so I am just a simple fairy now, the fairy Gloxinia." he flew a little higher and landed on the blue demon's shoulder, who sighed some more.

Whether the sigh was because of his situation or because of the now identified fairy on his shoulder, the heroes didn't know.

"Humans know me as Balor, I am also formerly of the demon clan, "Dolor the Patience". Now I am just Dolor of the giants."

The fairy that was far meaner than his appearance suggested flew back up and looked toward the villain group, "So, what should we do? Kill these guys?" The villains looked very scared and one tried to threaten his hostage some more, but these two have very little love for humans.

"Go ahead, we don't care about humans. You guys can kill each other for all I care, I am just a bit annoyed right now so I want to get some pent-up stress out." His 'innocent' face promised nothing but pain.

The heroes meanwhile… on one hand, it doesn't seem like they will be fighting the two former-demons for the hostages… but they still might need to fight them later?

They didn't need to worry about that, because about half an hour later of fairy-giant former demons guard watching, the two faded away, back to wherever they came from.

"Oh, this guy's summoning only lasts an hour max." The sidekick who had spoken before finally noticed that detail.

"Just half an hour of those guys is enough to last me a lifetime thanks." Hawk commented dryly, hostages safely in the hands of polices and hospital workers while reporters milled around.

—

"This would make an interesting story for King and Diana when they finally join us." Gloxinia puffed and crossed his arms.

"And we have one more strange experience under our belt." Dolor really didn't know how these types of things happen to them. At least they didn't sign up with the heroes or villains as they had with the demon clan…

"Why the introduction though? That was out of character for you."

"Why, to strike fear in the human's hearts of course. And I always wanted to try it, dramatic entrance you know."

"Of course you never change."

How does one get summoned from the afterlife anyway?

They wouldn't really mind another summoning of a similar nature.

Since being dead was far more boring than they expected…


End file.
